All my strenght
thumb|360pxAll my strenght — singiel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Augee. Wchodzi w skład trzeciego albumu studyjnego artystki, pod tytułem Secrets. Został oficjalnie wydany 15 października 2009 roku przez wytwórnię muzyczną RDN−Studio. Tekst Tekst do piosenki został napisany przez Robertha Wallesa, Victorię Juide oraz samą Augee. 17 października 2009 został on oficjalnie opublikowany przez RDN−Studio. And while I catch you with all my strength... You're running out of my hands. I no longer keep up. Can someone help me? No, no, no, no, I have to cope alone. Just me and you, and between us nothing. Although it's been a long couple of years. Once we were together, we now flooded sand. Can I leave whether she'll stay there? No one can help me? No! Cope alone. Among the sand dunes, still looking you up and down. '' ''Maybe this is my last chance to succeed. And while I catch you with all my strength... You're running out of my hands. I no longer keep up. Can someone help me? No, no, no, no, I have to cope alone. Just me and you, and between us nothing. And while I catch you with all my strength... You're running out of my hands. I no longer keep up. Can someone help me? No, no, no, no, I have to cope alone. Just me and you, and between us nothing. Tekst składa się tylko z jednej zwrotki i refrenu, powtarzanego trzykrotnie w piosence. Teledysk thumb|left|306px|Początek teledyskuTeledysk do piosenki został wydany 28 grudnia 2009, a kręcony był od września tegoż roku. Występuje w nim Aldive Oute, która śpiewa (tak na prawdę stoi i udaje że śpiewa, a puszczony jest głos Augee) i powoli zasypywana jest piaskiem, lecącym ze sceny i rzucanym przez widzów. Na końcu kobieta jest cała w piasku, wystaje jej tylko głowa. Wtedy zza kurtyny wchodzi mężczyzna, który wyciąga ją z góry piasku i para się całuje, a następnie kurtyna opada. Teledysk został nakręcony przez Tinytiny, a kręcony był w Wiedeńskiej Operze Narodowej. Tworzenie Piosenka została napisana w 2006 roku. Miała wtedy jednak inny rytm, tempo i była oddalona od wersji oficjalnej. Pierwszy raz Augee wykonała go 22 listopada 2007 roku w barze Peppers w mieście Phoenix. Przed premierą autorka śpiewała go publicznie tylko trzy razy. Publiczne wykonania thumb|282px|Augee wykonująca piosenkę "All my strenght". 9 kwietnia 2010 roku. Debiut oficjalnej wersji odbył się 4 listopada na koncercie Augee w Leeds. Kiedy piosenkarka skończyła śpiewać, widzowie poprosili ją, aby wykonała utwór jeszcze raz. Augee zgodziła się i zgromadzeni w pubie goście usłyszeli jej głos jeszcze raz. W późniejszym czasie Augee śpiewała utwór All my strenght podczas tournee w 2009 roku. Podczas występu w Oxfordzie, została jej przyznana nagroda za tenże singiel. Augee była bardzo zaskoczona i uznała, że nie spodziewała się tego wyróżnienia. Trasa koncertowa pod koniec 2010 także obfitowała w piosenkę. Augee zaśpiewała ją aż siedmiokrotnie, podczas koncertów w: Berlinie, Moss, Pradze, Pliźnie, Neapolu (dwa razy) i Sztokholmie. All my strenght niedługo potem wykonywane było także w Polsce, w Poznaniu, 6 stycznia 2011. thumb|left|292px|21 lipca 2014 roku. Kiedy popularność piosenki spadła, Augee zaczęła powoli zaprzestawać śpiewać piosenkę na większych koncertach. Lista utworów zostawała zastępowana przez nowsze piosenki artystki. Podczas mniejszych występu była jednak często, niekiedy na życzenie widzów, aranżowała singiel. Nastąpiło to na początku 2011. Augee śpiewała tą piosenkę także na festiwalu w Nowym Jorku na powitanie Nowego Roku, w Sylwester 2011. All my strenght było obecne także 21 lipca 2014 roku na Konkursie Śpiewu w Notellen, gdzie Augee pojawiła się gościnnie i odebrała nagrodę z rąk organizatorów. Śpiewała wtedy z akompaniamentem gitary. Najnowsze wykonanie utworu miało miejsce 1 marca 2015 roku w małym londyńskim pubie. Notowania Nagrody i wyróżnienia Covery Wykorzystanie Piosenka All my strenght zotała wykorzystana w filmie Wciąż ją kocham (2010). Oprócz tego melodia była grana w scenie, w której Jannis Moore idzie przez ulicę w filmie ''None ''(2011). Opinie i recenzje Samej Augee Augee stwierdziła, że lubi wykonywać utwór, jednak z pewnością nie należy do jej ulubionych.